


What Can’t A Fort Fix?

by Sassi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, No gendered pronouns for reader, Other, bad day, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassi/pseuds/Sassi
Summary: After a nightmare day, Trevor has the perfect way to cheer you up.





	What Can’t A Fort Fix?

You let out a soft grunt as you collapsed face down on your couch. There was work to be done at home, but all the aches of your tired body kept you motionless where you had landed.

What seemed like seconds later, your phone dinged. Your curses were muffled into the pillow and you seriously considered ignoring the fact that your phone existed, figuring it was just some pointless marketing text. As you were dreaming of a life where no one knew your phone number, your mobile dinged again. You sighed heavily and started the very slow process of rolling over onto your back. This process was full of annoyed mumbling about the person who had the nerve to text you.

When you unlocked your phone, your annoyance frown immediately disappeared and a small smile took its place.

Trevor: _Sup loser?_

Trevor: _How was work?_

(Y/N): _Noooo, be nice to me. I had a shit day at work._

Trevor: _Aww I'm sorry! <3 When did you get home? _

(Y/N): _Literally five minutes ago…_

Trevor: _Weren’t you supposed to finish work at 5?_

(Y/N): _Yep._

Trevor: _And it’s now 6:30?_

(Y/N): _Yep._

(Y/N): _I spent probably an hour earlier today setting up a book display, about 60 books in the stack. They were these new books on Ancient Egypt that had just come in, so I figured a pyramid shaped display would be fucking awesome. You know how picky I am with that kind of stuff, it has to look perfect._

Trevor: _That’s so clever! So what happened?_

(Y/N): _Well this absolutely delightful child came in. Normally, I love kids at work. I'm the one who set up the summer reading program to encourage more kids to read, for crying out loud!!_

Trevor: _Of course, I know how proud you were of that. But what happened today?_

(Y/N): _Oh… Sorry, I'm so tired. My brain is completely gone._

Trevor: _It’s okay <3 _

(Y/N): _Well, this kid came in just before closing and I could immediately tell he was the touchy kind of kid. Like, he wanted to play with everything. Pick books up, dump them in a different place kind of thing._

(Y/N): _Unfortunately… he found my beautiful display… and he decided he wanted the books from the very bottom. This kid was strong too. He yanked and the damn entire display came crashing down. And Jenny was apparently close by and a few of the books landed on her foot, so boss sent her home._

Trevor: _Oh jeez. Was the kid there with a parent? Did they do anything?_

(Y/N): _Nope. She just grabbed the kid’s hand and walked out. Not even a word of apology or anything._

Trevor: _I can't believe that. Please tell me your boss at least helped you pick everything up._

(Y/N): _Fuck, I wish. He just shrugged, said I'd better get started and then left. So I had to find all the books, stack them all again_ and _do the usual end of the day stuff at the shop._

Trevor: _Sigh, I'm sorry honey. You okay?_

(Y/N): _I’m collapsed on the couch. I was face down until you texted me._

Trevor: _Aww, I'm worth flipping over for?_

(Y/N): _Of course you are <3 _

Trevor: _So what are you doing tonight then?_

(Y/N): _I probably should feed Reggie… and maybe myself._

Trevor: _I would like if you did that, yes._

Trevor: _Sigh, I have to go. Got something super important to do. Talk to you later?_

(Y/N): _Okay <3 Thanks for listening to me _

Trevor: _Anytime <3 _

You put down your phone and stared at the ceiling. You were still tired, but your frustration had eased after talking to Trevor. He always had a way of making you feel better.

A soft meow brought your attention back to the present and you looked to your right to see your attention-starved (at least in his opinion) cat sitting on the floor beside you.

“Why hello, Duke Reginald,” you greeted him, dropping your arm off the couch and extending your hand to your feline companion.

Reggie stared at you and then at your hand before leaning forward and rubbing his head against your outstretched fingers.

“That's a good boy,” you smiled. “I suppose I should get up and feed you, shouldn't I?”

He seemed to understand your words and meowed before walking off in the direction of his food bowl.

You began the struggle of standing up, with what seemed like every muscle in your body protesting the movement. You followed your cat into the kitchen of your apartment. It wasn't much, but it was big enough for you and your cat.

After dishing out Reggie’s extravagant tuna dinner, you made your way to the shower. The hot water felt incredible and you sighed, steam billowing up around your face.

* * * * * * * *

You had just changed into your pyjamas and actually begun pondering what you would be eating for dinner when there was a knock at the door. You groaned and walked over to it.

“Who is it?” you called.

Instead of answering, your visitor replied with, “Guess!”

You shook your head, immediately recognising the voice. “Umm… Jesus?”

“Nope! Even better, it’s me!”

You pulled open the door to reveal your grinning boyfriend, holding a massive bag and a pizza box.

“Can I come in?” He asked. “This stuff is getting kinda heavy.”

You opened the door and let him pass, locking it behind him. “You know I'm always happy to see you, but what are you doing here, honey?”

He put the pizza and his bag down in the living room before pulling you into a tight hug. “You had a bad day. I'm here to make it better.”

“Well you are the sweetest,” you said, your arms wrapped around his waist.

“I know.” He kissed you gently on the forehead before stepping back. He didn't let go of you though. Instead, he trailed his hands down your arms until he had entwined his fingers in your own. “So I know you wanna ask what I have in the bag.”

You laughed. “That was a question I had, yes.”

He leaned in and kissed you gently, before letting go of your hands. “Okay, you take the pizza into the kitchen. No peeking or coming back in here before I say! It's a surprise!”

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. Never breaking eye contact, you made your way over to grab the pizza and then into the kitchen. He shook his head, laughing.

You spent the next ten minutes dishing out the pizza and scanning Tumblr and Twitter on your phone. Some of the pizza might not have survived, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

Finally, Trevor poked his head in. “I'm finished!”

“Am I bringing the pizza?” you asked, gesturing at the plates.

“Yep! Now come on! I wanna see your reaction,” he smiled.

You grabbed the plates of pizza and followed him back into the lounge room. Both the dining table and the couch had been moved, although both were covered by massive blankets. You could see the glow of the television through the fabric as well. The blankets were weighed down by several of your heaviest books.

“You made a blanket fort?!” you cried.

“I did! Come inside,” Trevor grinned.

He pulled one of the blankets to the side and you crawled in. There were more blankets as well as pillows and some bags of snacks.

“This is awesome, babe!” you told him.

He smiled and handed you the pizza, before following you inside.

“So, what are we gonna do in our amazing blanket fort?” you said, rolling onto your stomach.

“We, my dear, are going to Netflix and chill,” he winked.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Are you serious?”

“Of course! We’re going to eat wonderful pizza and watch an incredible movie on Netflix,” he said.

“An incredible movie?” you asked, looking at him sceptically. “That’s a pretty big statement. You sure you can back it up?”

He picked up the remote and changed it from regular TV to Netflix. The screen went black before the movie started playing. You immediately recognised the film playing.

“Oooh, you weren’t lying. This is definitely an ‘incredible’ movie,” you laughed, as the Pixar superheroes sat down to be interviewed.

* * * * * * * *

The two of you finished off the pizza and most of the snacks as well. The movie’s credits started rolling and Trevor turned off the television. You bunched up the pillow you’d been lying on and rolled onto your side. He did the same and you both smiled at each other.

“Hey Trevor?” you asked.

“Yeah?”

“You’re really amazing, you know that?” you said.

You reached out your hand and grabbed onto his. He started tracing circles on the back of your hand.

“Aww, really?” he smiled, a very faint blush colouring his cheeks.

“You did all this for me… just because I had a bad day,” you said, squeezing his hand.

“Well of course I did! I love you,” he smiled.

Your heart skipped a beat and his cheeks flushed red as he realised that he’d spoken those words out loud.

“I-I…”

You cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. His words faded into a surprised hum and then he leaned into you. His fingers threading into your hair and his other hand rested gently on your lower back. Finally, you pulled back, your eyelids fluttering open.

“I love you too, Trevor,” you grinned.

His eyes widened and his face lit up. “I… Are you serious?”

You answered by leaning in and kissing him again. The two of you stayed like that, him whispering that wonderful three-word phrase when you broke apart.  Then, you were distracted by one of the blankets falling down onto you.

“Honey, I think your building skills still need some work,” you laughed.

“No way, this thing was so stable!” he protested. “What happened?”

An irritated meow was the response. You could see Reggie’s shadow through the fabric.

“Aww Reggie!” you chuckled. “He’s annoyed that he can’t get into the fort.”

Trevor sighed and scooted backwards, out of the pile of blankets. You helped him get the fallen blanket back into place. Trevor turned off the lights and then he crawled back inside. Reggie strolled inside as well, curling up in a corner, purring loudly. Your boyfriend lay on his back, fixing the pillows behind his head. You curled against his side, laying your head on his shoulder. Your eyes drifted shut.

“You know, this is exactly what I needed after today,” you said with a yawn.

“I’m happy I could help.” He kissed your forehead gently. “And now you need to get some sleep.”

“That sounds wonderful,” you said quietly, already drifting off. “I love you.”

He squeezed you gently before whispering, “I love you too.”


End file.
